Elefseus
Elefseus is one of the main characters of the 6th Story Moira, and Thanatos's vessel. His vocals and narration are provided by Revo. His narration as a child is provided by yukana. Appearance As a child, he wears a white chiton with a short purple cape. His hair is cut short and marked with purple streaks, with a section braided and tied with a ribbon on the right side. As an adult, his hair is longer and wavier; he dons typical Greek armor when he starts the rebellion. Role Elefseus is a pivotal character, a weapon in Thanatos's feud with Fate. His actions have an important influence on Ancient Greece, both in the physical sense (destroying the royal family and inciting a slave rebellion) and the philosophical sense (shaking core principles such as the blind faith people have in the Gods). Meiou Thanatos states his prophecy, the series of events necessary for Elefseus to become his vessel. Unmei no Futago Elefseus is described as a crybaby, a contrast to Artemisia being a tomboy, and is fascinated by a bird flying in the sky, the epitome of freedom. Always together, the twins play in the mountains of Arcadia until Scorpius invades their home, selling them into slavery following their parents' murder. Dorei Ichiba Tied to a horse-drawn cart, Elefseus and Artemisia are sent off to a slave market. They long to go home, though they know it to be destroyed, and cling to the warmth of each other's backs. At the end of the song, they are separated for the first time, sold to different slavers. Raijin Iki no Eiyuu At the end of this song, Elefseus can be heard crying as he and his sister are introduced to Leontius. The twins are taken away by Polydeuces to avoid the repercussions surrounding the prophecy as stated by the oracle: Shi to Nageki no Kaze no Miyako Elefseus is sold into slavery and forced to build Ilion's great wall. It is here that he discovers his ability to foresee a man's death, marked by the black shadows hovering over those slated for death. Continually abused and molested by the priest of Anemos, his hatred for the gods and Fate fester. Upon meeting another young boy, Orion, the two become fast friends, plotting a way to escape. Their chance comes when Elefseus murders the priest - Fate smiles on him once, as he saves his sister from the priest's clutches. The three children flee by boat, but are separated once more when they are shipwrecked. Haruka Chiheisen no Kanata e Elefseus is found and 'adopted' by the blind poet Milos, becoming his disciple. The two travel through Greece, searching for Artemisia, traversing seas and mountains before coming full circle to Elef's hometown. Haunted by the memories of his childhood, Elefseus seeks out his parents' graves. Milos ends their master-disciple relationship, advising Elef to visit Lesbos by boat in times of trouble. Shiseru Otome, Sono Te ni wa Suigetsu Elefseus arrives at the temple of Lesbos too late; Artemisia is already dead, and her murderer gone. Comparing the pain he feels to his heart being torn in two, he bids farewell to his other half. Doreitachi no Eiyuu Overcome with grief, Elefseus falls prey to Thanatos's whispering and takes up the black sword. He returns to the slave market, killing the slavers and freeing his 'kin'. Those who have the courage to take up the sword and fight are urged to follow him -- and so begins the slave rebellion. Shiseru Eiyuutachi no Tatakai Now known as Amethystos, Elefseus takes the fight to the capital itself, overtaking Ilion and destroying the very wall he'd help build as a child. When Leontius returns, the two duel, resulting in Elefseus overpowering and disarming the Prince. Isadora intervenes, begging them to stop, but is instead struck down alongside Leontius. Having fulfilled the prophecy, Elefseus becomes Thanatos's vessel in truth (in the live concert, we see that his hair has been dyed black, akin to Thanatos's colouring). Shinwa no Shuuen Elefseus and Thanatos have reached Moira's domain; however, the Elefseya finishes here, the end of the story never revealed. Motifs *The black sword of revenge *The bird symbolising freedom Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Narrators Category:The Chosen One